Das Gesetz der Krieger/15. Gesetz
Sandsturm |Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=14. Gesetz |Nachfolger=Abgelehnte Gesetze}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 15. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Kiefernsterns Geheimnis" Sicht *Löwenpfote Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Abendsonne *Kiefernstern *Blaupelz *Bernsteinfleck *Drosselpelz *Federbart *Rosenpfote *Leopardenfuß *Nachtjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dunstjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tigerjunges Sonstige Orte *Fluss *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein **Baumsägeort **Sonnenfelsen Heilmittel *Ringelblumenblätter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, FlussClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Anführer, Heiler (in der Originalausgabe noch Heilerschüler) *Zeit: Blattfall, Monde *Redewendung: "Fischgesicht", "Möge dich der SternenClan auf allen deinen Wegen begleiten" Verweise für "Ein besonderes Hauskätzchen: Sandsturm erzählt Sicht *Sandsturm Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerherz *Blaustern *Riesenstern *Weißpelz *Goldblüte *Borkenpelz *Graustreif *Rabenpfote *Tigerkralle Sonstige Orte *Wald Tiere *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer Wissenswertes *Seite 206: Der Satz "A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Krieger lehnt/weist das weiche Leben eines Hauskätzchens ab.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein Krieger verachtet das verweichlichte Leben von Hauskätzchen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 206: Der Satz "The life of the Clans is as far from the life of a kittypet as you could imagine." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das Leben der Clans ist weiter vom Leben eines Hauskätzchens entfernt, als du dir vorstellen kannst.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das Leben der Clans hat mit dem Leben von Hauskätzchen viel weniger zu tun, als du dir vorstellen kannst." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 206: Der Satz "(...), and raise our kits to follow traditions laid down by cats long since faded from our memories." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und erziehen unsere Jungen dazu, den Traditionen von Katzen zu folgen, die schon lange aus unserem Gedächnis verblasst sind.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und erziehen unsere Jungen nach den Regeln unserer Kriegerahnen, damit unsere Traditionen weitergelebt werden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 207: Abendsonne wird fälschlicherweise als Löwenpfotes Mentor bezeichnet, obwohl seine Mentorin eigentlich Frischbrise ist. *Seite 207: Der Satz "Sunfall narrowed his eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Abendsonne verengte die/seine Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Abendsonne sah nachdenktlich aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 208: "(...) nach Gras und Blumen." - Vor dem Wort Gras müsste "erdrücktem" oder "zerdrücktem" stehen, da im Original die Rede von crushed grass ist (vgl. Seite 143 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 208: Der Satz "Sunfall had told him that he'd done well on the patrol today; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Abendsonne hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich heute auf der Patrouille gut geschlagen hatte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Abendsonne hatte Löwenpfote heute bei der Patrouille mehrfach gelobt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 208: Der Satz "He would only be an apprentice for two more moons, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er würde nur noch für zwei Monde ein Schüler sein, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bald ging eine Schülerzeit zu Ende, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...) that suggested (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 143 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 208: Kiefernstern wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 209: Der Satzteil "(...), without being spotted." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ohne entdeckt zu werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ohne seine Deckung zu verlassen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 209: "(...) zu beweisen, wie gut er Spuren lesen konnte." - Statt Spuren lesen müsste es "sich anpirschen" oder "sich anschleichen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von how good he was at stalking ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 209: Der Satzteil "(...) until he looked over the bracken (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), bis er über den Farn schaute (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) bis er den Kopf aus dem Unterholz streckte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 210: Der Satzteil "(...) so that his hind legs dangled over the edge (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), sodass seine Hinterbeine über die Kante der Plattform baumelten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ließ die Beine über dem Rand der Plattform baumeln (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 145 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 211: Der Satzteil "(...), but he knew he couldn't do that." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber er wusste, dass er dies nicht konnte/nicht schaffen würde.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), aber das war nicht möglich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 145 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 211: Der Satzteil "(...), and looked closely at him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), und sah ihn genau an/studierte ihn eindringlich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und sah ihn streng an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 145 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 211: "(...), wie gut ich Spuren verfolgen kann." - Statt Spuren verfolgen müsste es "mich anpirschen" oder "mich anschleichen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von show you my stalking skills ist (vgl. Seite 146 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 211: Der Satzteil "(...), and Lionpaw trotted to catch up." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und Löwenpfote trottete/trabte hinter ihm her um aufzuschließen/ihn einzuholen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sodass Löwenpfote Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 146 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 212 und 216: In der deutschen Erstauflage wird Bluefur noch mit Blaufell übersetzt. In späteren Auflagen wurde dies zu Blau''pelz'' geändert. *Seite 213: Der Satzteil "The ThunderClan leader froze (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der DonnerClan-Anführer erstarrte (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der Anführer des DonnerClans zuckte zusammen (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 147 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 214: Der Satzteil "(...) Pinestar mumbled." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), murmelte/nuschelte Kiefernstern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), gestand Kiefernstern verlegen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 148 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 214: Kiefernstern bezeichnet den Zweibeiner in der Originalausgabe als "she", also weiblich. In der deutschen Version wird der Zweibeiner hingegen fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 148 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 214: Der Satzrest "Then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 148 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 214: Der Satz "I can't keep the Clan safe." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 148 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 215: Der Satzrest "(...) be forced to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 148 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 215: Der Satz "Nimm sie nur vorher dran" - Am Ende dieses Satzes müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 149 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 215: Der Satzrest "(...) at once." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 149 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...) and settled down." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 149 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...) for food and safety." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 149 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216: Der Satzteil "Der SternenClan vielleicht, (...)", ist hinzugeschrieben worden und in der Originalausgabe eigentlich nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 149 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216: Der Satz "Pinestar let out an amused huff." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kiefernstern ließ ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kiefernstern schnurrte amüsiert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 216-217: Der Satz "(...), taht all true warriors scorn the easy life of a kittypet." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass alle echten Krieger das einfache Leben eines Hauskätzchens ablehnen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein echter Krieger verachtet das verweichlichte Leben eines Hauskätzchens." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 217: Der Satzrest "(...), slumped on the ground with glazed eyes, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 217: "(...) und fauchte, (...)" - Statt fauchte müsste es "knurrte" oder "brummte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von and growled ist (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 217: Der Satzrest "(...) well." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 150 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 218: Der Satzteil (...), flüsterte er dem alten Anführer hinterher. ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben, obwohl es nicht zu Löwenpfotes Gedanken bzw. Gesagtem gehört (vgl. Seite 151 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 219: Die Überschrift "A Change of Heart: (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Sinneswandel: (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein besonderes Hauskätzchen: (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 151 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 219: "Und dann machte er dauernd Ärger." - Statt eines Punktes müsste hier ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 151 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 219: Der Satz "Like taking Ravenpaw away - (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Zum Beispiel als er Rabenpfote wegbrachte - (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Zum Beispiel die Sache mit Rabenpfote - (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 151-152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 220: Der Satzteil "(...) and figures out how it's supposed to work." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und ergründet, wie es (eigentlich) funktionieren soll.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wozu es gut ist." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 220: Der Satzteil "And when it doesn't work, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und wenn es Kriegergesetz nicht funktioniert, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dann hat das Taten meist einen guten Grund." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 220: "(...), weil uns das Gesetz der Krieger vorschreibt, Hauskätzchen zu verachten." - Statt zu verachten müsste es "abzulehnen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to reject kittypets ist (vgl. Seite 152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 220: "(...) ihre Art zu leben verachten" - Statt zu verachten müsste es "abzulehnen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von 'reject their life'' ist (vgl. Seite 152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 220: Der Satz "And Fireheart has done that, hasn't he?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und das hat Feuerherz getan, oder (etwa nicht)?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und mit dieser Art zu Leben hat Feuerherz schließlich nichts mehr zu tun." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 152 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 221: Der Satzteil "(...) persuaded him not to let his warriors fight (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und ihn dazu überredet, seine Krieger nicht kämpfen zu lassen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und ihn davon überzeugt, eine friedliche Lösung einzusetzen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 221: Der Satzteil "(...), because he's always been friendly with Bluestar before now." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), weil er früher Blaustern gegenüber immer freundlich gesinnt war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), denn auch mit Blaustern ist er heute noch befreundet." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 221: Der Satz "Maybe a kittypet can know us better than we know ourselves." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Vielleicht kann ein Hauskätzchen uns besser kennen, als wir uns selbst.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vielleicht hat es ein Hauskätzchen leichter, uns zu verstehen, als wir selbst." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 221: Der Satzrest (...) looking in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 153 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 221: Tigerkralle wird in der deutschen Ausgabe fälschlicherweise schon als Tigerstern bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 153 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise